The Wand Maker's Magic
by Windwriter97
Summary: The wand making prodigy, Erik Ursus, transfers into Hogwarts during his fifth year; an absolute failure at magic, will the boy with dreams of making the world's best wands survive the hilarious shenanigans, spontaneous wand explosions, clashing love lives, and adventure so witty it would make Hagrid's beard dance? 5 years after the Battle of Hogwarts we lay our scene...
1. Ch 1 The Wand Maker Greater Than Death

Chapter 1: The Wand Maker Greater than Death

"Watch out for the sparks!"

Flames burst forth from the wand in the Slytherin students hand, spraying onto the table and turning his lightly cooked steak into a smoldering piece of charcoal; the fire just missing the boy's sleeve that hung dangerously close to his wand hand. "What the-

"Evasive maneuvers!" Erik Ursus shouted to the surrounding students at his temporary spot on the Slytherin table as the other boy immediately let go of the wand and followed suit in ducking beneath the table.

A loud "Crash! Boom! Bang!" could be heard from the rampaging wand above their heads as the Hogwarts students hid from the wand usage gone bad.

"I thought you said it was a good beginner wand!" the Slytherin boy shouted at Erik as he grabbed the collar of Erik's robe.

"It is! It has a Dragon's Flint core though, so it can be a bit… temperamental," Erik said, nervously laughing at the Slytherin boy's unspoken threat to bash his face in and break the wand.

When the sounds of burning dinners stopped the students peaked their heads out of the table, they were greeted by Headmaster Minerva McGonagall looking down at them. A serving dish floated next to the old woman that had small flames occasionally peaking out of gaps as the dish attempted to suppress the wand.

"I assume you plan to take responsibility for this little 'accident' Mr. Ursus?"

The sweat that began to run down Erik's face at that moment was quite possibly the first time that Erik had truly learned to fear the old headmaster. "Yes ma'am."

Son of a proud wand making family and a homeschooled wizard till now, his fifth year, Erik Ursus had already landed himself in the headmaster's office on his first day.

"Mr. Ursus, do you realize the uniqueness of your circumstances?" Headmaster McGonagall asked Erik from behind the large desk that had sat in the Headmaster's office long enough the dust on some of the corner almost seemed to become soil in some nooks.

"Yes."

"A fifth year attending his first year of magic school at Hogwarts, in the middle of the year at that, who almost failed the practical examination and was only permitted entrance to the school because of his genius wand making capabilities. I'm sure you are quite proud of this, am I correct Mr. Ursus?"

"Ye- I mean, no ma'am."

"Good. The last thing I need is another trouble maker at this school that thinks that their unique circumstances get them out of punishment."

"That was never my intention ma'am!" Erik said as politely as he could.

"I certainly hope not. However that incident in the Grand Hall earlier will certainly not make a good impression on the other teachers, much less your fellow students."

"It was an accident! I was cleaning and polishing my latest wand, a 9" ash wand with a Dragon's Flint core that I was hoping to sell to Mr. Ollivander next week, when suddenly he said he wanted to test it out. I told him that he really shouldn't but he took the wand anyway. He wasn't compatible with the wand however, so it backfired in the Great Hall and there was nothing I could do."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you let the wand get into his hands in the first place."

"I'm a fifth year without a house on his first day at Hogwarts, I can't help it if I get picked on."

"But you can Mr. Ursus, that's why you have magic; to complete the acts that your heart wants but your body cannot physically accomplish. You could have stopped the boy with a disarming spell, you are the wand's maker, and it will listen to you before it listens to some Slytherin boy."

"But Dragon's Flint is _very_ temperamental, almost as bad as Veela Hair in its pickiness but its backlash is of a far higher quality. Disarming the wand before it went off would have been almost impossible."

"Why Dragon's Flint of all things? I know they call your parents pioneers of high grade wands, but I don't think I've ever heard of anyone using a wand with a Dragon's Flint core."

"It's exactly as you say, it's a very uncommon and unorthodox wand core that I have been working on lately. Dragon's Flint wands are best used for wizards that wish to tame magical beasts, especially beasts that breathe fire and the like as it can make the user invulnerable to fire, to the point where the flames simply don't burn them. However, Dragon's Flints must be extracted from the mouths of dragons, almost like declawing a tiger, and because of the increase of dragon poachers lately has been exceedingly harder to obtain."

"Well now I'm going to take it away, I'm sorry but I can't simply give it back to you and have the rest of the school think you are going to start another fire, it would reflect badly upon me as a headmaster. I will be confiscating this wand."

"No no no, please no! I promised Mr. Ollivander that I would sell it to him once it was complete! It's the only way I can make back the money I spent in getting the flint in the first place!"

Headmaster McGonagall looked down at the now dormant 9" ash wand that sat on her desk, and then back up at the earnest eyes of the young boy before her. She let out a big sigh before she put forth her compromise, "on one condition."

"What is it? Anything! You name it, I will do it!"

The woman scowled at Erik's eagerness, scolding the boy that he should compose himself properly in front of her; to which Erik's mouth slammed shut and he sat completely upright in his chair.

"The wand remains in my office, if you wish to finish the wand then you must do so _here_ and nowhere else. As soon as the wand is complete you will take it to Ollivander's in Diagon Alley and you will sell it to him, if you cannot sell it to him once you leave school grounds then either I will break the wand myself or you will be expelled from my school. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Ursus?

"Yes ma'am!"

"Now sit and be sorted by the sorting hat," McGonagall said, gesturing to a small wooden stool in the corner of her office where a dirty old patchwork of a hat sat and snored, "you must belong to one of the four houses here at Hogwarts, and the sorting hat is the one that makes that decision."

Erik hesitated at first, only inching at first towards the hat, trying not to wake up the hat just in case it happened to be man eating. Erik's first rule of magical creatures: don't get in range of its mouth until you know what it eats.

"Don't be afraid Ursus, the grump doesn't bite," McGonagall picked up the hat and shook out some of the dust, making the hat release a few curses from its enchanted mouth that I'm sure its seamstress wouldn't have liked to hear.

Erik sat down on the stool as McGonagall placed the squirming enchanted hat on his head, the rim of the hat seeming to send tendrils of magical energy deep into his skull; probing his mind and his thoughts before drilling even further down into his heart.

"The boy is very meek, afraid and not pursuant of his goals; his courage is almost non-existent. He doesn't have any particular dreams and merely sees himself as 'existing' instead of truly 'living' his life. At the same time, he is not a deviant, he doesn't mean to cause harm and has no particular cunning; only good intentions live in his heart. Truly a bland character if I do say so… but he does have one particular trait that I can see an answer in."

Erik looked up at the face of the hat that at first frowned and seemed to suck Erik's soul straight out through its vacant eyes, but the next instant it smiled and Erik felt like he was filled with warmth and belonging.

"Ravenclaw. That would be a good place for him. Although he doesn't have a particular end in sight; perhaps that is a good thing. Let the boy grow his talents without a ceiling, let the wands he makes rival even that of the Elder wand."

"You lousy hat!" McGonagall shouted, "Just what do you think you are telling this child?"

"Something he already knows he can do, truly the only dream that he has, the dream of wand maker to make the best wand in existence. He won't let a mere title like the "Elder Wand" limit his potential. No, if Death feared the Elder wand, then this young man will make Hades himself withdraw from the wand that he makes. Welcome to Hogwarts, Erik Ursus."


	2. Ch2 The Wand Maker and Magical Creatures

Chapter 2: The Wand Maker and Magical Creatures

Erik tossed his trunk on the bunk that the Head Boy at Ravenclaw, Langston, had assigned him and flopped down next to it; the threat of McGonagall expelling him was now gone, only to be replaced by an inner sense of responsibility.

"A wand more powerful than the Elder Wand?" Erik said to himself, as a wand maker he was well aware of the legend of the Elder Wand; even that for the longest time it had spent its days here at Hogwarts until the Battle at Hogwarts occurred and the famous Harry Potter killed You-know-who. To this day many still didn't speak the name of the evil man who tried to destroy the wizarding world, and the Elder Wand was locked up in maximum security.

"Its possible mate," a voice said from the bunk above him, an amber bob of hair swinging down at Erik from the side of the beds. "After all, someone had to have made the Elder Wand in the first place, who's to say that something better _can't _be made?"

"How can you just talk about the Elder Wand so frivolously in public like that? Are you trying to get in trouble?" McGonagall had almost skinned the sorting hat when he spoke of it, and while Erik's parents freely spoke of it at home due to their profession as wand makers, Erik was taught at an early age that the Elder Wand was not a public topic.

"Well, you said it first, if anyone is to blame for talking about it's you." The boy said bluntly as he flipped his legs through the air and landed perfectly on his feet.

Erik pouted a bit, it wasn't like the boy was wrong, but he simply couldn't get the enchanted hat's words out of his mind.

"The name's Mickey, Mickey Cobald," Mickey said, extending his hand straight into Erik's face.

"Erik Ursus," Erik said as he returned the handshake.

"Langston said something about a new guy becoming my bunk mate, sorry but I'm pretty partial to high places so if I could stay up there maybe…"

"Go ahead man, the top bunk is too unstable for my wand making supplies anyway, and I'm a bit of a night owl and try to work on my wands before I go to sleep."

Erik began pulling supplies out of his chest, various vials and jars containing oils and animal parts he gently placed on the bedside table before pulling out several blocks of wood and placing them on the floor next to the bed.

"You craft wands?" Mickey said as he looked at the variety of small vials in the holder. When he pulled out a small vial filled with a thick silver liquid Erik's hand shot out and grabbed the other boy's wrist.

"Be careful that is precious Uni-

"Unicorn blood, I know. The vial next to it is goblin sweat, then you have gorgon venom, and behind that are yolks of a cockatrice egg. The cockatrice egg yolks look like they might have gone bad though."

"That lousy salesman! He told me their expiration date wasn't for another millennia!"

"You know what they say, don't count you cockatrice omelets till they've frozen you in stone themselves. Fakes are pretty common with that. Everything else here is pretty genuine though."

Erik looked at Mickey with a rather quizzical look, the boy knew a whole lot about things that any normal student would have either been grossed out by or wouldn't have known a thing about. Mickey seemed wild, but knowing everything amongst Erik's supplies was no common feat, even for Erik. "Mickey, just who are you?"

"Hagrid's assistant, the only student amongst the 'Scholar' division of students who studies magical creatures. Not only do I care for magical creatures but I dissect them learn everything I can about how they live and how they die." Mickey said in an almost serious tone before he cracked yet another child like smile, "and when I'm not studying the animals, I get to play with them and bond with them to my heart's extent."

Mickey's smile was pure, innocent almost, while maintaining a magnificent air of intelligence; Erik had truly found a bunk mate most suited to him.

"Mickey, I get the feeling that you and I are going to have a lot of fun here at Hogwarts." Erik said.

"I already am, mate!" Erik grinned as he now began to examine the wood blocks before pulling a carving knife from the back pocket of his jeans. "And you certainly add an awesome spice to this melting pot of weirdoes."

"So who is Hagrid exactly?" Erik asked Mickey as they strolled down the back of the castle towards a small hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh he's the grounds keeper here at Hogwarts, a half-giant bloke who's really gentle, I think you will like him," Mickey replied with a grin of excitement.

As they were about to open the door of hut, the wooden door burst open and a snake that was about five feet long darted out from the hut and into the yard, followed by an enormous man with a beard that went half way down his chest who yelled "come back Libby!"

"Hagrid, what are you still doing with that Basilisk hatchling? Didn't McGonagall tell you the ministry would be on to you before too long?"

_Basilisk?_ Erik thought as he looked towards the oversized snake that was hiding behind a pumpkin, quickly remembering that making eye contact with a Basilisk could kill you. Erik quickly shrouded his eyes with his arms.

"But Mickey! She's blind! She can't harm no one but the rats that I feed her. I can't just hand her over to the ministry, knowing she's blind they will just harvest her venom and sell it on the market for a hundred galleons a pint."

_Blind?_ And sure enough when Erik put down and looked at the Basilisk hatchling that was staring directly at him he was surprised to see that its eyes were white and cloudy; but somehow it was staring directly at Erik.

Hagrid furrowed his brows when he saw Erik and the Basilisk sharing a moment, "you there, are you some kind of Parselmouth? Why is she looking at you like that?"

Erik broke his eye contact with the snake and looked at Hagrid who seemed almost offended by Erik, "I'm not a Parselmouth, and I can't speak to snakes; well at least not fluently. My family kept a Runespore in our basement for several years, during which I studied Paracelsus, the man said to have discovered Parseltongue. So I have quite a bit of history with rare snakes like this."

"A Runespore? Dark magic…"

Hagrid was quiet for a moment, scanning Erik with his eyes, looking the boy up and down as if trying to tell whether the boy was a threat to him and the school. After about a minute had passed with the only background sound being the hissing of the Basilisk that still hid in Hagrid's pumpkin patch, Mickey spoke up for Erik.

"Hagrid, he's a good guy, really. He's my new bunk mate in Ravenclaw, a wand maker."

"A wand maker?"

Erik stepped forward and held out his hand, "Maybe we should start over, it's nice to meet you Hagrid. My name is Erik Ursus. I'm new here, I've been homeschooled by my parents ever since I was little so that I could learn the family trade."

"McGonagall did say something about some wand making prodigy coming to the school this semester. Didn't think he would be such a strange one though," Hagrid said as he returned Erik's hand shake with hands that were almost the size of a whole human head.

"Glad to hear that my reputation precedes me. So, why is the Basilisk running from you in the first place? How is it even possible for a blind snake to run away from someone?"

Hagrid turned to Mickey, "Would you mind explaining to Erik how Libby can see us? You are my star student, I'm sure you have it already figured out."

Mickey sighed at the task that Hagrid had given him, "I also happen to be your _only_ student, Hagrid. Libby can see us because her senses are severely heighted without her sight, she has an enhanced sense of touch you could say, she feels the vibrations from our bodies using the muscles in her body on the ground."

"She can locate us from the vibrations?" Erik said.

Hagrid nodded, "watch," the half-giant said as he took a step in the Basilisk hatchling's direction and the Basilisk slithered back to an even farther pumpkin behind him. "Every time we move he receives a signal through the ground telling him how far away we are. But he can only do that for things on the ground, that's why I have to protect him inside of the hut."

"Aerial predators and those who would hide in the treetops like the Acromantula," Hagrid said.

"Acromantula! Why would something like that be around?" Erik asked, the number of high class forbidden creatures around Hagrid continued to increase.

"There is a colony in the forbidden forest… that I started to protect one that I found years ago."

Erik remembered now in the reports of the Battle of Hogwarts there was mention of an army of Acromantula fighting on the side of Hogwarts, "I see… Hagrid you really do care about these creatures."

The half-giant nodded whole heartedly, a tear streaming down his face as Mickey patted his back, "I don't know what I would do if something happened to all of them. It's been really hard to keep the ministry off my back these past couple years."

Erik smiled a bit and looked at the Basilisk hatchling behind the round orange pumpkin that was only half its size, then he issued a slight hissing sound from his mouth and spoke what few words he could in Parseltongue which seemed to be enough to convince the Basilisk to slither back into the house.

Hagrid's face was in shock, "you really are a Parselmouth!"

Erik shook his head at him, "I'm not a Parselmouth, a Parselmouth would be able to speak to snakes from birth. I learned from the Runespore that we kept, they can speak English as well as their snake language. I only know a few phrases though so you shouldn't rely on me as a translator."

"Well what did you say to her?"

"Go inside, there is much danger here. This is the man that will love and care for you, so do not fear, young one."


End file.
